Quando um homem tem uma mangueira no quintal
by Joy S. Lemon
Summary: Ele não é goiaba.


**Disclaimer – **Os personagens pertencem à tia J.K. Serial-Killer-Rowling, Warner Bros e editoras afiliadas. A música é da Vanessa da mata. E a falta de bom senso é toda minha, obrigada.

**Pares – **Sirius x Remus; Harry x Draco (mencionado).

**Notas – ¹**Essa fanfic é **AU** (**alternative universe**), por isso a falta de coerência.

**²**Completamente Slash, ManxMan, e Yaoi. Ou seja, homem pegando homem. Se isso não te agrada o que ainda faz aqui?

**³**E eu adoro essa música!

**-**

**Quando um homem tem uma mangueira no quintal**

_Por Joy S. Lemon_

-

_Bip. Bip. _

_- Bom dia, queridos ouvintes. Hoje teremos mais um incomum dia de calor na velha Londres. Aproveitem para pegar uma cor e brincar com as crianças no parque. Agora vamos ouvir uma canção de..._

Remus Lupin se espreguiçou e esfregou os olhos, tentando afastar o sono. O sol entrava pelas cortinas sem a mínima vergonha, deixando seus olhos castanhos mais brilhantes e vivos conforme eles se abriam calorosos. Sorriu preguiçoso e se esticou mais uma vez antes de sair da cama num pequeno salto.

Fez sua higiene e desceu as escadas calmamente. Colocou água para ferver e preparou algumas torradas. Há uma semana aproveitava as tão sonhadas férias escolares. Mesmo acordando cedo todos os dias ele estava satisfeito, era mais fácil organizar seus afazeres desse modo, apesar do passatempo favorito ser mexer em seu pequeno pomar horas a fio.

Sua profissão era sem duvidas estressante, mas tinha seus momentos bons. Ele organizava a casa logo cedo, fazia algumas anotações e ia ao quintal cuidar de suas plantas e frutas. A rotina seguia sem interrupções. Sem maiores problemas.

Até o dia em que a casa da velha senhora Mille's fora vendida, depois de quase um ano vazia.

**///**_S__**&**__R_**\\\**

- Harry! Cuidado com essas caixas! – Gritou o homem de cabelos compridos e negros presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo. Ele usava apenas calças folgadas... e podia-se ver algumas pequenas gotas de suor em seu peito nu.

Não que Remus _estivesse _reparando no homem, ele não tinha motivos para isso. Estava apenas cuidando dos tomates que ficavam perto da cerca. Ele não estava _espiando_. A culpa era do tal homem que desfilava quase sem roupas... Lupin engoliu em seco.

- Não precisa gritar Sirius, estou bem atrás de você. – Respondeu um garoto de cabelos bagunçados.

O tal Sirius apenas sorriu de um modo que fez o estômago de Remus revirar, e bagunçou mais ainda os cabelos do garoto.

O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali agachado como se quisesse se esconder de algo? Parecia uma velha fofoqueira. Remus se levantou batendo a terra dos joelhos metodicamente. E olhou para o quintal vizinho agora sem barreiras. Ele só não esperava o sorriso vindo em sua direção e muito menos a mão estendida cordialmente.

- Sirius Black, espero ser um _bom_ vizinho. – E lá estava aquele sorriso cheio de dentes.

Remus apertou a mão do outro com um pouco de receio, e disse seu nome com a voz miúda. Por algum motivo o sorriso do estranho aumentou, e ele não soube dizer o motivo, mas sorriu junto, sentindo o coração acelerar.

**///**_S__**&**__R_**\\\**

_Bip. Bip._

_- O dia hoje estará novamente muito quente, tomem muito liquido e cuidado com a exposição ao sol. Vamos aproveitar esse verão crianças...!_

Remus abriu os olhos sem emoção. Piscando varias vezes até focalizar a visão. Ainda era cedo, e ele tinha dormido muito pouco. Mas já estava acostumado. Sempre fora povoado por pesadelos. Sentou-se com os pés para fora da cama, e ficou contemplando algum ponto sem importância da parede branca.

Suspirou. Foi até a janela, olhando o quintal vizinho, como se procurasse algo. E lá estava Black, segurando uma mangueira, - _não que ele o estivesse procurando_ - e por algum motivo o pensamento o fez corar e virar o rosto. _O que estava acontecendo?_ Quando voltou o olhar, Sirius estava parado segurando a mangueira e olhando-o intensamente, o moreno acenou e sorriu. Remus levantou a mão em cumprimento, mas assim que pôde fechou as cortinas com o coração a marteladas.

_O que diabos era àquilo?_

Remus demorou-se mais que o habitual dentro de casa naquele dia. Estava de certa forma envergonhado. Mas não conseguia entender o motivo, e menos ainda ficar um dia sequer sem botar as mãos em suas preciosas plantas.

O quintal era grande, as árvores estavam carregadas de frutas, e as flores enfeitavam cada canto. Arrancou algumas ervas daninhas, e colheu algumas goiabas.

- Boa tarde vizinho. – Remus arrepiou-se.

- Bo-a tarde... – ele parecia um adolescente com os hormônios a flor da pele. Amaldiçôo-se interiormente.

- Essas goiabas parecem _deliciosas_ – disse Sirius sorrindo malicioso.

Talvez fossem sua educação e polidez que o fizeram se aproximar da cerca onde o outro estava apoiado – sem camisa – e estender-lhe a fruta suculenta. Sirius roçou seus dedos nos do castanho e pegou-a mordendo com gosto. Remus sentiu sua própria boca salivar. Uma goiaba não poderia ser _tão_ gostosa assim.

**///**_S__**&**__R_**\\\**

- Você o está provocando – disse o jovem moreno secando os cabelos arrepiados.

- Deixe disso Harry. Nem conheço o sujeito... - Sirius estava largado no sofá da sala, com uma garrafa de água numa das mãos e os cabelos grudados na pele morena.

- Mas está louco para conhecer! – Harry jogou a toalha no rosto do moreno e subiu as escadas.

Sirius sorriu quando se viu sozinho. Ele _realmente_ queria conhecer o tal Lupin. Algo em seus olhos âmbares ou em seu jeito tímido, fizeram seus pêlos arrepiarem e uma vontade estranha nascer em seu peito.

Sirius tomou um longo gole de água e passou a toalha no rosto suado.

Quando Harry desceu estava arrumado e perfumado, os olhos verdes herdados de sua mãe estavam mais vivos, mais alegres. Sim, a vida começara novamente.

- Estou indo me encontrar com Draco.

Sirius franziu o nariz. Apesar de certas coisas nunca mudarem.

**///**_S__**&**__R_**\\\**

Remus nunca fora adepto a práticas voyeuristas, mas lá estava ele observando o vizinho dar banho em seu cachorro, com pouca roupa, e sem se importar com o fato de estar completamente encharcado. Remus estava respirando pausadamente, como se tentasse em vão por seus pensamentos em ordem. _O que era aquele sentimento? O que diabos tinha esse tal de Black?_

Ele saiu de trás da moita alta – perto das hortaliças – e fez questão de cravar um olhar em Black, um olhar que fez o próprio virar a cabeça e o encarar com olhos azul-acinzentados cheios de um brilho perigoso, Remus sentiu um arrepio subir pela coluna, mas fez questão de ignorá-lo. Lupin o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e foi andando a passos largos para sua casa.

Ele só não viu o sorriso genuíno se formar nos lábios do homem com olhos cor-de-tempestade.

**///**_S__**&**__R_**\\\**

Remus nem precisou abrir os olhos para saber que estava chovendo canivetes do lado de fora. E que seria assim o dia todo.

Ele tentava lutar contra o sentimento, tentava negar que estava se interessando por seu vizinho, mas era incontestável. Sempre que fechava os olhos via o maldito sorriso cheio de dentes brancos, e o brilho daqueles olhos tempestuosos.

Mesmo sendo completamente gay. E lidando muito bem com isso, _obrigado._ Remus continuava inseguro. Ele tinha que manter as aparências, afinal ele era professor e tinha de dar exemplos e não confundir ainda mais a cabeça já tão confusa dessa juventude.

Mesmo não vendo nada de errado em gostar de outro homem.

Ele se levantou e foi ao banheiro, quando saiu tinha a idéia clara em sua mente, fosse o que fosse agiria com a razão. Depois do café e de arrumar a pequena casa, Remus sentou-se confortavelmente em sua poltrona favorita, para apreciar um bom livro.

Mas depois de um lampejo e barulho estridentes vindos do fundo da casa Remus pôs-se de pé, com o coração aos pulos, e uma sensação completamente desagradável.

Abriu a porta dos fundos, sendo acolhido pela chuva torrencial. Ele não queria acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Bem ali, em seu quintal a goiabeira estava destruída por conta de um raio.

Remus correu sentindo um terrível aperto no peito. Ele via o trabalho de anos ser destruído em um piscar de olhos. Parecia ridículo, todo aquele drama. Mas para ele era da maior importância, era a única lembrança deixada de seus pais. O amor que eles tinham por aquele canto da pequena casa, fora transmitido para ele, em todas as suas formas.

Quando ele tocou o tronco agora rachado, as lágrimas começaram a rolar, mesmo que toda aquela chuva pudesse disfarçar.

_Ele_ viu e sem pensar duas vezes pulou a cerca.

**///**_S__**&**__R_**\\\**

Quando Remus sentiu dois braços o envolverem por trás pensou estar sonhando.

Mas ao virar a cabeça viu a quem pertenciam e sentiu uma surpresa estranha o invadir. Lábios chegaram perto de seu ouvido, sussurrando baixinho...

- Está tudo bem... – Sirius beijou sua bochecha com delicadeza. – Está tudo bem...

Os braços o fizeram virar. E quando Black segurou seu rosto aproximando os lábios dos seus, Remus deixou ser beijado. Tragado para qualquer outro lugar.

Segurou as roupas molhadas de Sirius aproximando mais os corpos. Sendo prontamente envolvido pela cintura. Logo eles estavam sem fôlego, molhados e por uma estranha razão desejosos de _mais. _

Remus puxou Sirius pela mão fazendo-o entrar em sua casa, com os pés enlameados e pingando por toda à parte.

Eles subiram as escadas sem nunca largar um a boca do outro. Arrancando peças de roupa, conhecendo pele nova. Sentindo gostos inebriantes.

Quando chegaram ao quarto de Remus, Já estavam sem camisa e com as calças abertas, os sapatos ficaram em algum ponto da escada e os cabelos estavam uma bagunça terrível.

- Eu quis fazer isso desde a primeira vez que te vi... – Sirius sussurrou com os lábios colados aos de Remus. - Tocar seus cabelos, beijar seus olhos, sentir sua pele... tê-lo para mim...

Remus estava derretendo.

- Então porque... está demorando tanto? – perguntou calmamente passando as unhas nas costas largas de Sirius.

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam, e ele empurrou Remus para a cama, e sem avisar tirou-lhe o resto das roupas e o contemplou com olhos desejosos.

Remus estava impossivelmente corado e seus olhos âmbares brilhavam como duas estrelas.

Eles se envolveram em abraços, toques suaves, rudes, e novos. Sentiram a pele queimar, os sentidos se perderem, a respiração ficar pequena, e em todos aqueles carinhos, gestos e sabores, eles de olharam e viram muito mais do que tudo aquilo. Quando tudo ficou colorido eles se envolveram numa mistura de braços, pernas, e certeza.

**///**_S__**&**__R_**\\\**

- O que você vai fazer com aquela árvore? – Sirius perguntou, acariciando o cabelo castanho do homem deitado em sem peito.

- Não sei... talvez deixe-a como está. – Remus suspirou. – É uma lembrança muito especial, e doeria mais se tentasse me livrar dela.

A chuva ainda caia do lado de fora e suas respirações eram leves traços de felicidade.

- É melhor voltar para casa. – Sirius deixou a frase no ar alguns minutos. – Meu afilhado pode estar preocupado. – disse, mesmo sabendo que era mentira.

- Talvez você esteja certo. – disse Remus erguendo o tronco, para se levantar um tanto desgostoso.

- Hey, espere. – Sirius o puxou de volta. – Disse que era melhor, não que ia fazê-lo...

Remus sorriu largamente.

- Talvez seja melhor tomar um banho antes... – disse o castanho com um olhar sacana.

- E chegar em casa cheirando a sabonete vestindo a roupa de outro cara? – perguntou Sirius descontraído. – Parece uma ótima idéia.

Sirius se ergueu ainda nu, e pegou Remus no colo.

- Me mostre onde é seu banheiro.

Remus sorriu, e deu as coordenados sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"_Quando um homem tem uma mangueira no quintal  
Ele não é goiaba  
Deixa ele lhe mostrar  
Bom dia, boa tarde!  
No seu pomar_

_Ele não é goiaba  
Deixa ele lhe mostrar  
Bom dia, boa tarde!  
No seu pomar  
"O que há de mal"_

_Poder brincar de amar  
Sem pensar no amanhã  
Sem nenhuma vergonha  
Numa cara de pau  
Aproveitar um samba  
Numa tarde vazia  
Ter um siricotico  
Ter uma aventura_

_Quando um homem tem uma mangueira no quintal  
Ele não é goiaba  
Deixa ele lhe mostrar  
Bom dia, boa tarde!  
No seu pomar  
"O que há de mal"_

_Poder sair do sério  
Sair de um velho tédio  
Chuchu não é laranja  
É só não misturar_

_Beijo na sua boca  
Atrás da bananeira  
E nessa boa moita  
Assanhada demais_

_Quando um homem tem uma mangueira no quintal_

_Corre pra ver,  
Se é de olhar, se derreter  
Se de repente pode ser  
Se este instante lhe chamar  
Viva, tenha  
Corre pra ver  
Se é gostoso, porque não  
Se é bem bom pro coração  
A gente vai pra ser feliz  
Viva, tenha  
Corre pra ver  
Se é melhor se derreter  
Se de repente pode ser  
Se este instante lhe chamar  
Viva, tenha  
Corre pra ver  
Se é gostoso, porque não  
Se é bem bom pro coração  
A gente vai pra ser feliz  
Viva, tenha_

_Quando um homem tem uma mangueira no quintal"_

Fim?


End file.
